1. Field of the Invention
Printing inks, particularly letterpress newspaper printing inks which have a non-petroleum base, which are environmentally acceptable, while providing reduced misting with extra mileage and good quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Discussed in a PRIOR ART STATEMENT being submitted separately.